Ten Things That Never Happened in Kyle XY
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Ten short stories. Now how Jessi and Kyle learned the importance of safe sex :
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. How are you? I decided to have a little fun and do ten tiny crossovers with ten different shows/movies/books. You might not understand a few of them if you don't have knowledge of the show/movie/book I am crossing with but I still hope you enjoy them :)  
**_

* * *

Today was a big day for Amanda. Her favorite cousin Ann was coming to visit. And not only that, but she was bringing her boyfriend. Not to be left behind and to continue the friendly competition they had since kids she brought along Kyle. The boyfriend competition was on

"Ann" squealed Amanda hugging her cousin tightly" I am so happy to see you!!"

"Amanda" screeched Ann equally loud" It's good to see you too. Let me introduce you to my boyfriend George Michael"

"Nice to meet you George Michael .And this is my boyfriend Kyle"

Both boys not very used to social situations said an awkward hello. But soon enough they were interrupted by a loud cough

"Oh and this is Uncle G.O.B. He was kind enough to drive us here" said Ann with a hint of nervousness

"Oh it was no problem. I am always happy to help my nephew and Yam I mean Ann"said the uncle with a self satisfied smirk "And a mere trip of a few hundred miles is nothing for a…….magician"

**30**** seconds later**

It took a while but with the combined efforts of Kyle and George Michael they finally managed to catch up to the screaming Amanda and put out the flames. Strangely enough with most of her hair burned off she had an even greater resemblance to her cousin Ann. Of course most of this was lost on G.O.B who was busy celebrating by dancing and repeating "The flint worked!"

* * *

_** I don't own either Kyle XY or Arrested Development but I wish I did **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this. I really wanted to do a real **__**Arrested Development story but I don't have the talent for it so I decided to do this short piece. **_

_**And in case you are not an AD fan don't just stand there reading go out and watch it. It's one of the best shows in the world :)**_

_**By the way if you have any suggestion for a crossover I would love to hear it :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Don't worry unlike the first story you can read this one even if you are not familiar with the show. Now enjoy :)_**

* * *

It had been two years. Two frustratingly long years but Kyle and Jessi had finally made it. They were free and happy. During the last two years they won a lot of battles. They won the fight the against Latnok, they made it through high school, Amanda moved out of town (well technically only Jessi considered this a win), with combined efforts and lots of training they had mastered their powers to a level where managed to successfully repair even Declan's ankle but the most important battle they won was the right to be together

It wasn't easy. Nicole and Stephen both disapproved for two teenagers living in the same house to be romantically involved. This frustrated both Jessi and Kyle almost to the point where Jessi was ready to move out, but in the end they decided to prove they were responsible enough to be together instead. And prove they did. Their exemplary behavior not to mention the very reassuring for Nicole and Stephen fact that the electricity always went haywire whenever they got any serious physical contact finally convinced them

And now they were happier then ever. They had finally finished high school and were about to spend the entire summer together. But it wasn't going to be just your average summer. No they had planned very carefully what to do in the time they had till they went to university. They decided to go on a world trip, just the two of them. But since exploring the world could be quite expensive they found their own unorthodox solution. They built themselves an amazing hot air balloon. It was a piece of beauty and since it was going to be their home for the next three months they made it quite large and replaced the usual basket with a capsule. Now after a lot effort and two private pilot certificates they were ready to set on their journey

The goodbye from their family and friends was a bittersweet one but once they were in the air they breath was taken away by the sheer beauty of the view. After spending fifteen minutes admiring the beauty of nature, the miracle of the skies and the birds they suddenly realized that they were finally alone. No parent supervision, no more living in the same house and no expensive electronic equipment anywhere nearby.

Their clothes were off in 2.07 seconds and they quickly engaged in what was perhaps the most passionate, loving, intense and just plain amazing act of lovemaking the world had ever witnessed. For once they completely abandoned any control or self restraint as pent up feelings and desires for the last two years were finally being realized. They spend the next twelve hours showing how much they loved each other

The next morning they landed in Mexico. The first spot in their world trip and as they were sitting in a nice little restaurant enjoying a very lovely breakfast and the very pleasant memories from last night they saw the news report on TV

"This is Sierra Gomez for CNN. We bring you breaking news. Last night the USA suffered an unorthodox and devastating attack. So far the DOD believes that an unknown terrorist group has detonated an electromagnetic pulse weapon in the atmosphere that has destroyed the vast majority of computer and communications systems in the country. We will bring you more information on the attack after these messages"

Kyle and Jessi looked at each other and like true soul mates had the same thought

"Oops" they both said nervously

* * *

**I don't own either Kyle XY or Dark Angel but I wish I did**

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_ a tiny crossover with Dark Angel explaining just how the Pulse that devastated the future happened :)_**


End file.
